


Viking Warrior

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's a showjumper and Nico's his groom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viking Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Nico's always wanted to be a jockey but fate kind of stepped in and made him tall, far too tall, not that people would say that's a bad thing. So he's got the next best job, working in the stables grooming the horses.

At the moment he's working with famous showjumper Kevin Magnussen and his horse who is aptly named Viking Warrior. They only ever speak about work but Nico knows that Kevin watches him as he works. At first he thought it was because Kevin was worried that he wouldn't do a good job, but the other day Kevin watched him get hay while the horse was in its stable. Nico knows he's a handsome man but he's not used to people being interested in him.

He's just getting Viking Warrior ready for his event when Kevin sneaks into the stables, startling Nico, which in turn spooks the horse. He apologises which Nico graciously accepts, nervously fidgeting with his glasses.

"Good luck out there", Nico says with a big grin as Kevin takes Viking Warrior out to the course.

Kevin flashes Nico his biggest smile, the one that crinkles all of his face and says, "I don't need luck!"

Less than an hour later Kevin's slinking back into the stable with Viking Warrior, both of them are hanging their heads in shame. They knocked the poles off the last jump; if it hadn't been for that they would have won today.

Normally Kevin puts Viking Warrior back in his stable after an event; he enjoys having the peace and quiet, the repetitive strokes of the brush soothing. So when he sees Nico he's torn between being annoyed at having his routine disturbed and happy just to have a little extra time with him. Kevin's been developing quite a crush on him but he hasn't had the courage to say anything yet.

Nico puts his arms out, offering a hug, and Kevin leaps into his arms far quicker that he'd like to admit. He melts into the hug, allowing all of the stress and anger to seep away. It's a lovely hug but Kevin wants more and he reaches up to take Nico's glasses off, his hands are trembling and his heart is galloping. Kevin stands on tiptoes so that their eyes are level and he's lost in Nico's deep blue eyes, so much so that Nico makes the first move.

Kevin's lips taste of sweat, he's been hard at work, but the kiss is perfect; soft and tender, like they've been lovers for a long time. Nico growls and grabs Kevin's ass, lifting him up so that he can wrap his legs around him. He staggers into an empty stable and pins Kevin against the wall. The kisses are becoming more passionate and Kevin's desperately trying to arch himself against Nico, wanting more contact, more friction.

Nico takes the initiative and puts Kevin down, freeing his hands to wander down to his trousers. It's awkward to free him from his riding gear but he manages it and is rewarded with the sight of Kevin's beautifully hard cock, already leaking, waiting for him. It's a wonderful sight and the thought of it inside him makes Nico's body tingle in anticipation.

He pulls down his jeans and gets on his hands and knees, softly moaning at the thought of being filled by Kevin. It takes Kevin a few minutes to convince himself that this is really happening, he'd be lying if he said that he hadn't daydreamed about this but now it's actually here he wants every little thing to be perfect. Kevin spits into his hand, it's not elegant but it works and he slicks up his cock before kneeling behind Nico. He uses his tongue to open Nico up before sliding in to the hilt.

Nico gasps as he's filled, the sensation overwhelming him as his arms buckle, leaving his head resting on the hay covered floor. Kevin tries a few small thrusts and is turned on by the almost pornographic moans that Nico makes. Each moan spurs Kevin on and before he knows it he's thrusting wildly into Nico, screaming in Danish as he comes inside him. Kevin kisses the back of Nico's neck as he reaches around to his hard cock and he almost gasps when he feels how big and thick it is, almost too big for him to wrap his hand around it, but he gets a good grip and strokes him until he's coming hard, ass clenching around Kevin's softening cock.

They lay together on the floor; Nico looks just adorable with bits of hay in his hair, and Kevin's so content wrapped up in Nico's arms. It's better than anything he could have imagined, and Kevin blushes at the amount of time he spent imagining this.

"We should do this again", Nico says with a mischievous grin, "maybe somewhere with a bed and clean sheets". He kisses Kevin on his forehead and draws him in a little tighter.

"I'd like that", Kevin says cheerily.

As promised their next date is a home-cooked meal at Nico's flat, with a bed and clean sheets waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
